Tamara Fox
Character Stat Sheet Public Information Tamara Fox is the daughter of Wayne Enterprises CEO Lucius Fox, and is therefore part of a rather well-off family overall. She takes after her father in a lot of ways, having been started on the complicated world of business when she was very young. She's always had a knack for engineering though, and has been seen hanging around the R&D division at times. Mostly unofficially, Tamara has become something of a good luck charm and mascot for the Wayne R&D department and helps out with projects whenever there's time and work she can do. It's one of the perks of being the boss's kid; you get to play with the toys and she's got a good head for them, having occasionally been of real help. In school, Tamara is a bit of a shop geek and is in the Running Start program for college, giving her the 101 courses for basic engineering and science. It's a big workload and she often is busy with homework and more homework. She tries to find time for her workouts, and has a small group of friends in the upper-scale crowd. History When Tamara was still an infant, Lucius Fox was taking her to visit Bruce Wayne. She thinks of him as an uncle in a lot of ways, though she grew up to treat him like an employer and a friend. She does know that Bruce is the Batman; she'd have to, having grown up learning the tech specs on his engines and tinkering with his gearing systems. She's grown up knowing the Batman, but kept quite firmly distanced from the actual action by Lucius' personal request. She is not to be made one of the Robins, though nothing could keep her out of the engines once she'd gotten the fever for the mechanical world. Lucius Fox started his daughter on a lot of lessons as a child. Ballet, dropped. Krav Maga, dropped. Kickboxing, dropped and started again randomly depending on how interested she was at the time. Violin, sporadic. She liked to be doing things with her hands. Taking things apart and putting them together again. It stuck, and she ended up in shop class learning to weld instead of in cooking studies when high school hit. She fits in better with the boys than the ladylike crowd, and has had some light romances that ended poorly. Her sister and brother, Tiffany and Tim, aren't part of the direct Bat family being more aligned with normality than Tam or Lucius seem to be. Unofficially and behind the scenes, she works on specialized vehicles with the support of the Wayne Enterprises database and computers and some very special order suppliers to make, build and maintain the Batman's plethora of equipment and vehicles. Especially the vehicles, she loves her some cars and bikes. Tam is in love with the magic of a well-built engine and new, fancy technology. There's a lot to learn though, and she is taking some under the table courses as well as being in the Running Start college program for basic engineering and science along with her normal high school courses. The 'special' courses are with private instructors and under the tutelage of the main computer with programs written by her father to help her pick up the specialized skills required for the Batman's vehicles. Personality Tamara has a quick mind, a quick temper, and was raised knowing that she is fully capable of making mistakes and screwing up. Mentally she's firmly balanced, with the ability to choose to be crazy if she wants to do so. She has the potential to be a lot of things at this point in her life, but she really wants to be the best mechanic in the world and has the drive to do it. She does have a bit of vanity though, and gets a little embarrassed when people not in the engineering business see her with grease on her nose or wearing coveralls. Logs * 2014-08-23 - Opening Shots: Party Crashers - Bruce Wayne's celebrates the restoration of Wayne Manor with a party but gets some guests he wasn't counting on. Category:DC Features Category:Family Matters Category:Bat Family Category:Intellect Category:Gotham Category:Gotham State University Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Support Characters Category:Available Characters